Not According to Plan
by detectivejigsaw
Summary: How Rumple and Hook's duel could end in "Broken Heart." Probably just wishful thinking on my part, but hey, I can dream, can't I? Killian might seem a little OOC or something, but I figure being the Dark One does that to you. Let me know if you like it. Or if you don't, please say why in a polite way.


"Beg for mercy, Crocodile," Killian taunted.

Admittedly, the old man had put up more of a fight than he'd expected. But now here he was, on his knees, on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ , with Excalibur at his throat (a bit of a dramatic touch, killing him with it, but hey, why not?). Life as the Dark One just kept getting better and better. Why had Killian been so angry at Emma for putting the power in him again?

However, the Crocodile just stared up at him out of solemn brown eyes. And despite the fear in them, his voice was steady as he answered.

"Even if I thought for a moment that you would give it to me, I wouldn't. So whatever you're about to do to me, just hurry up and do it." Then Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes tightly, and waited. Probably giving a mental goodbye to his precious Belle, whom Killian had left imprisoned in the shop so she wouldn't try to stop him.

The Dark One sneered at his false bravado, and pulled back the sword an inch.

 _Wait for it...savor the moment..._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the apparition of the old Dark One, leaning against the mast. He smiled, and nodded eagerly, with a gesture that asked, _What are you waiting for?_

 _One more second..._

 _Now!_

In a quick jab he plunged the sword into Rumpelstiltskin's neck.

At least, that was the plan. The Dark Hook did the stabbing part perfectly, with the right amount of strength and centuries of pent-up fury and loathing. But the blade didn't so much as pierce his skin. Instead, there was a flash of golden light, and it was as if Excalibur...sort of bounced off the former Dark One, knocking Killian back a pace.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes snapped open, and he stared at Killian with the same amount of confusion that he was personally feeling. But then bewilderment changed to rage, and he stormed forward, swinging the sword down at his adversary. And again, it bounced off him, harmlessly.

Speech failed in his confused wrath. He wanted this man _dead_ , and he wanted to do it with _this sword_ , and he wanted it _now_!

"Why won't you _die_?!" he roared, swinging Excalibur again.

But this time the old man pulled himself to his feet against the side of the ship, limping a few feet away to where Killian had kicked his cane.

"It might be because I pulled the sword out of the stone," he suggested. "Maybe it feels some kind of connection to me."

With a snarl of disgust, Killian tossed Excalibur aside.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to rip your heart out, won't I?"

 _That would be more fitting, in fact, since that's what he did to Milah, and to me. I'll make him walk-no, limp-the plank by controlling his heart. No, that's not satisfying enough. I'll make him beg for his life, and then make him watch me crush it. Yes, much better-_

The Crocodile dove as he lunged for him, which probably didn't do his crippled foot any favors. The Dark Hook realized too late that he was getting his hands on the sword, and suddenly it was digging into the pirate's chest.

He could have used magic to teleport himself away. He could have tried to take the sword from Rumpelstiltskin (although some magical instinct told him that it might not be that simple, because of some power between it and its bearer). He could have just taken a step back, and been safely out of reach, since the Crocodile was on the ground, and would have trouble stabbing him accurately from this angle. But before he could do any of the above, his enemy said in a soft voice, "Let it go, Killian."

It was probably the first time he had ever addressed the pirate by his first name. He was both surprised and affronted by it. But the Crocodile continued to speak, slowly using his cane to get to his feet, still gripping Excalibur.

"It was wrong for me to kill Milah, among the other things I've done to you. But killing me won't bring her back. And we both have new women that we love now, even if you're angry with Emma. It's been over three centuries; I'm done having this little vendetta."

"I'm not!" the Dark Hook snarled, stinging at the mention of Emma, and rankling at the reasonable tone that the other man was using.

"Which is going to make you give in to the darkness even faster, unless you learn to let go of the past. I learned that the hard way." Then Rumpelstiltskin lowered the sword, turned, and limped his way to the gangplank.

"Where are you going?" Hook snarled, teleporting in front of him. "We're not finished!"

"You had your chance to kill me during this duel," the Crocodile said softly. "If you really want to keep this up, I'd prefer to let it wait for another day."

 _He's bluffing. I can tell he's afraid that this won't work. I should just kill him now._

But something in the Dark One-that part that was still Killian, and that despite his hatred for this man saw some reason in his words-allowed him to leave the ship. And began planning vehemently for his next move.


End file.
